


Second Chances

by arosetosomeone



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheesy, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arosetosomeone/pseuds/arosetosomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rumplestiltskin figures out that Killian has fallen in love again, he comes to take her away. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters used in this.

There was not a single cloud in the sky. It was a perfect day for sailing and Killian was in one of his rare, good moods. Of course it could possibly have to do with the red head by his side. He met Ariel a year after Milah. For the first couple of months he was distant, he figured he could never love again after Milah. He was proved wrong though. While Milah would never be forgotten, she was his first love, and he got this feeling that Ariel was his last. Killian always got scared, though he'd never admit it, when he caught Ariel looking longingly at the sea. She always knew how to reassure him: with a kiss, a promise of never leaving him unless he no longer wanted her, and spending the rest of the day attached to his hip, his arm wrapped around her waist. The last always comforting him because if he was touching her, then she was still there with him.

That's why they were at the wheel together, arms wrapped around each other, and stealing kisses from one another on this fine, sunny day. When they docked at the next port town to gather, well more like steal, they are pirates after all, more supplies they didn't realize their happy mood would be killed soon.

Before the Jolly Roger was about to set sail for it's next adventure, a certain crocodile from Killian's past sneaks aboard.

"Oh yoo hoo! Captain Hook!" Rumplestiltskin called out. Killian came out of his quarters, upset that his private time with Ariel was being interrupted. When he saw that it was Rumple who had called out for him, he drew his sword.

"What do you want crocodile?" Rumplestiltskin just laughed his creepy giggle before stating. "I thought I told you that you were supposed to feel how I felt when you stole my wife from me. So when I heard you found a new love, I thought I would take her from you as well." Killian looked at his foe menacingly. He was not going to let him take Ariel away from him, he didn't know how he would handle it.

Before Killian could reply, Ariel came out of the captain's quarters, frustrated that her lover had yet to return to her. "Killian, you said you would be right back." Ariel said with a small pout. Both Killian and Rumple then turned their gaze on to the red head when she finally made it fully out on deck. Killian tried to hide her from Rumple's sight, but was too late. "And here the maid is now, lovely lass really, too bad she has to die." Ariel looked away from Killian at this, finally realizing just who the visitor was. Her eyes grew big as she pulled her jacket closer around her.

Killian stepped forward, his sword still drawn, with anger dancing in his blue eyes that matched the color of the ocean. "You'll have to kill me before you ever lay a scaly hand on her, you ol' croc." Rumple then turned to Ariel, completely ignoring Killian. "Now come here dearie, so I can do this quickly."

At this Killian lurched at his foe and they promptly began to battle. When the duel reached it's climax, Ariel yelled. "Stop!" Both men dropped their swords when she wedged herself between them. "Please sir, let us go, and let us be happy." She said to Rumple. He looked at the red head with mischievousness lighting his eyes. "And what would I get if I do?" He asked. Ariel sighed before answering. "I'd give you my voice."

Rumple's look towards the girl then turned to one of confusion. "Why would I want your voice dearie?" Ariel then stood up taller looking more confident than she felt. "I'm a siren, my voice can be very deadly. I'm sure you could use it somehow." Rumple mulled over Ariel's proposal. She was smarter than he gave her credit for. "You've got yourself a deal dearie." He held out his hand as he laughed his creepy little laugh.

"Ariel!" Killian finally found his voice after the whole exchange. He had to still try and warn her about just who she was dealing with. Ariel turned to look at her lover, silently begging him to just let her do this without a fight between them. Killian just sighed, shook his head and stormed back to his quarters. He knew the deal was made between his lover and his foe, so she would be safe. "Looks like there's going to be trouble in paradise tonight." Rumplestiltskin stated. Ariel turned back around to face him, a fire burning in her eyes. "Shut up and tell me what I have to do to give you my voice."

Rumple laughed once more while pulling a vile out of his coat. He was beginning to feel glad he didn't kill this girl, she reminded him a lot of Belle. "Just sing into this." Ariel took the vile and began to sing into it. With the last note, she closed the vile and handed it back to Rumple. "Pleasure doing business with you dearie." He said before he poofed away in a purple cloud. Ariel just rolled her eyes before heading back to the captain's quarters, where she was sure she would be on the receiving end of Killian Jones' anger for the first time since meeting him.

When she got there she saw him pacing. When she closed the door, he looked up and saw it was her. He wanted to wrap her in his arms, relieved that she was alright but he was too angry with her for making a deal with the crocodile. He just pointed to the bed, indicating that's where he wanted her to sit and so that's what she did, waiting for him to start ranting.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?" Killian started right after he saw that she was going to follow his silent order. "Do you realize just how much danger, you put yourself in, not once but twice? I told you to stain in bed and that I would take care of it. When will you ever listen to me when I tell you to stay put? Do you realize that you could have gotten yourself killed by not listening to me? You may be on this ship as my guest but I am still the captain of this boat and what I say goes."

Ariel had heard enough. She stood from her place and walked over to where Killian was standing. She placed both hands on his cheeks and pulled him down to her, igniting a kiss neither of them had felt before. It was fiery and sweet, hard but soft, passionate but gentle, and it could only be described in one other way: true loves kiss. When the two lovers pulled apart to catch their breath, their foreheads still touched and their eyes were still closed.

"Do you have any idea what I would have gone through if you would have been taken from me?" Killian whispered. Ariel sighed. "No, but I have a pretty good idea." Killian opened his eyes at the sound of her voice and pulled back to look at her fully. "I thought you gave him your voice!" Ariel smirked at her true love. "True loves kiss has the power to break any curse." Killian smirked his devilish smirk in return before pulling Ariel to him so he could spend the rest of the day showing her just how much he truly loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> *first post to this site celebratory throw of confetti* Thanks so much for reading and I hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
